This invention relates to the compositions of beads containing a fabric softener/antistat and a process for their production. In addition, the invention relates to detergent-softener compositions capable of imparting improved softness and antistatic properties to treated fabrics in the machine laundering process.
At present, many detergent-softener compositions are available on the market which claim to clean, soften, and reduce static cling without additional treatment steps. One popular type is the liquid detergent softener. These tend to be largely antistats and in actuality provide very little softening. In addition, their soil removal efficiency is lower than conventional spray dried detergents. Another type is the dry detergent softener. These compositions contain a high percentage of clays which tend to deposit on the treated fabric. The deposition of the clay is supposed to provide a talcum powder like softness, but it also tends to discolor whites. These same compositions may also contain water-insoluble fabric softener capsules or prills which attach themselves to fabrics in the wash cycle and melt in the clothes dryer to release the softener compound. The above mentioned two types of detergent softener compositions are typically formulated to avoid unfavorable interactions between anionic surfactants, the most commonly used type of surfactant, and cationic softeners. Furthermore, they are formulated to avoid the use of large amounts of alkaline builder. Cationic softener/antistats in an alkaline environment degrade into amines giving off undesirable odors, tend to develop undesirable color, and lose effectiveness. No one has been able successfully to add a cationic fabric softener/anti-stat to a high alkalinity detergent without the limiting problems listed above. The present invention provides a means which circumvents the above situations.